Who's Cooking For Sasuke?
by YaoiLoversUnite22
Summary: The Konoha ninjas are all preparing for Valentines Day. All konoichi are trying to grab a certain Uchiha’s heart. But a certain kitsune may get what they want.
1. Chapter 1

WHO'S COOKING FOR 

SASUKE?  


By:YaoiLoversUnite

Summery: The Konoha ninjas are all preparing for Valentines Day. All konoichi are trying to grab a certain Uchiha's heart. But a certain kitsune may get what they want.

Pairings: SasuNaru IruKaka LeeSaku NejiShika GarKiba HinaShino InoCho

Warnings: Mpreg Yaoi, Shounen Ai. Sakura Bashing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be a lot of yaoi.

Please no flames this my first fic. Criticism is welcome.

CHAPTER 1

Naruto's POV

The sun was barely rising when I awoke. I had to have an early start to do what I was planning. I blushed lightly as I looked at the calendar, February 14th, Valentines Day. 'He won't know it's me, he'll just know it's a guy and that I like him.' I nodded to myself determined to keep my identity a secret. –_Kit you should just confess…you never know he may like you back.- _'Didn't ask you Kyuu.' I glared as I went into the kitchen. –_He may think it's from another girl and throw it out.- _the Kyuubi said teasingly. "Don't say that you damn fox!!" I screamed out loud.

I went to work immediately. I started melting the sweet milk chocolate I had bought the other day. I went to the fridge and pulled out the ripe cherries and strawberries. Everyone in the village hated me because of Kyuubi, but he's actually pretty cool. The villagers all scowl at me when I walk around so I ask Ayame to do my shopping and pay her. She's the daughter of the old man who owns Ichiraku's ramen shop. Anyway, I had baked a chocolate cake the day before and let it cool over night. I just needed to finish it.

I went over to the glass container, lifting the cover. I had vanilla frosting to cover it with. I made sure to spread it evenly because I knew my crush was a perfectionist. I turned to the melted chocolate and started dipping the cherries and strawberries. I giggled. 'I know his one weakness and it's chocolate covered fruit.' –_Kit…wouldn't that be a dead giveaway that it's you?-_ Kyuubi asked curiously. 'No…because he never told me about it…I found out on my own.' I told Kyuu while finishing the fruit.

I took a drizzle ladle and covered the vanilla frosting in chocolate drizzle. I decorated the cake after that with black frosting flowers and sprinkled chocolate pieces over the cake. I placed the chocolate covered strawberries all around the cake and put the dipped cherries on the top. I slowly backed away from it to admire my baked creation. "It's….perfect, I hope he likes it." I blushed thinking about my crush savoring every bite. "Oh Sasuke…"

Instead of wearing my orange jumpsuit I went with something more appealing to the eye. I pulled on a tight pair of dark jeans and a tight, red muscle shirt that showed a bit of my midriff and completed my whole look with a black hoodie. 'Do you think he'll notice Kyuu?' I asked, inspecting myself in my mirror. –_Who wouldn't…you look hott_.- Kyuubi complimented me as I packed the cake up. 'Thanks Kyuu.' I smiled. –_Plus if that don't get his attention the cake sure as hell will.-_ "I hope so." I walked out of my apartment heading to school an hour early.

When I got to school, teachers were preparing for Valentines Day. I walked into my classroom seeing Iruka-sensei decorating the classroom. I grinned brightly at him, "Ohayo Iruka-sensei!!" I shouted louder than necessary. He jumped turning around and looking at me shocked. "Naruto!?...wow…you're here really early." He put down what he was doing and helped me with all my valentines. "Is that a cake?" he asked looking pointedly at Sasuke's valentine. I blushed, "Yea…it's for Sasuke." "So are you finally going to confess?" Iruka asked eagerly.

I always confided in Iruka, he's been helping me since I was little even though I'm the Kyuubi container. "Not yet, but I will if he finds out I made this cake." He nodded and hugged me. "Don't give up Naruto, and promise me to tell me anything that happens between you two." I smiled and hugged him back. "Don't I always Iruka-sensei." Letting go of each other I helped Iruka-sensei with the decorating.

"Do you think he'll like it?" I asked as I handed him another streamer. "Looking at it I'm sure he'll love it." He smiled down at me ruffling my hair. –_Listen to the man kit and quit worrying.-_ Kyuubi said getting slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself. 'I know I know…but I can't help being nervous that he'll reject it.' I answered back. –_It'll be fine kit.-_ Kyuubi yawned before going back into my mind. 'I hope you're right Kyuu.'

Normal POV

Classes were filling with students, who anxiously handed their teachers their valentines. Girls were giggling and blushing wondering who would give them secret valentines. Guys were just waiting for the candies.

Sasuke's POV

I sat in my seat, silently fuming. 'Great…god I hate this day…full of two-faced girls who think they can win my heart…what morons.' I sighed. Iruka-sensei was handing out the valentines, my desk getting filled with chocolates, trinkets, and cards. I looked around as the valentines were being distributed and saw one blank desk. Naruto Uzumaki's.

I looked him over and felt myself close to a nosebleed. 'Damn it Naruto…why'd you dress so sexy today!?' I screamed in my head as I glanced at him through the corner of my eye, admiring the view. No one knows but me and Naruto as kids used to be friends., best friends actually. Even back then I knew I liked him, I've had a crush on him for years but I'd never admit that aloud. Damn Uchiha pride. He likes Sakura though, and it was breaking my heart when we were younger so I told him to never talk to me again and we stopped talking. Sakura is a damn bitch, but a lucky one to have captured Naruto's heart.

I hurts me all the time to see how the others treat him and how the villagers give him hateful looks. I don't even know why. I wish I could give him a valentine, but I don't need people in his face saying it must be a joke. Iruka-sensei had finished handing out the valentines and went back to his desk. I looked back at Naruto, his desk still bare. My heart clenched and I had to look away cause it hurt too much that I couldn't give him anything.

It really sucked because I knew that in this big pile a card from him was there. He gave everyone a valentine. Even though he didn't receive one in return. He's so sweet. But these bastards didn't deserve them, they just waited till the day was over and threw them away. Fuckers.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!?" 'Oh god it's the pink bitch…damn her voice grates on my nerves.' I sent her a glare as Iruka looked up at her. "Yes Sakura?" he asked smiling. "Who's that pretty cake for?" she asked pointing at a glass container. "Oh that one is special." Iruka-sensei turned and looked at me. "Sasuke it's for you, please come and look, I'll hold it till the end of class." I got up and walked forward, glancing at the girls to see if any of them were looking at me expectantly. None were, they were actually sending it hateful glares. 'They're glaring at a cake…they've reached an all time stupid.' I chuckled to myself as I stood above the cake.

Looking down at it I pick up the small card attached. I looked at the cake my mouth watering slightly. Opening the card I see it's a poem.

::POEM::

Chocolate covered cherries have their appeal

But don't appeal to me as much as you

I see you

You don' see me

Females are overrated

Males are better

I'm male

And available

Figure out who I am

You can have me as your personal chocolate cherry

I blushed as I read this and looked at the cake. 'A guy made this!?' It was shocking cause most guys I know can't bake…at least I think so.Who could it be…I turn slightly and scan the class…all of them look like they can't bake for shit.

This is going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Begins

Thanks for the reviews everybody. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Author's Note: I'll update as much as I can. Like I said I'm new at this.

Disclaimer: emo tear I don't own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen Ai, MPreg, and Sakura Bashing. 

Summery: The Konoha ninjas are all preparing for Valentines Day. All konoichi are trying to grab a certain Uchiha's heart. But a certain kitsune may get what they want. 

Pairings: SasuNaru IruKaka LeeSaku NejiShika GarKiba HinaShino InoCho

Please no flames. Enjoy. 

Chapter 2: The Search Begins.

Sasuke's POV

This is ridiculous!!! I can't think of which one of them made this. It's recess and we're all scattered around the schoolyard. I'm sitting under the big tree staring at the cake I got today. 'Who the hell made this!?' I scanned the yard looking at all my classmates. Guys to be more specific. My first suspect was Choji Akimichi. Yea I know I'm being a stereo type…sue me. He's the fat kid of the class, always eating chips. Seeing as he's always eating doesn't that mean he can cook too.

I take a deep breath. 'I'm moving in.' I hyped myself up as I made my way over to Choji. He had 3 jumbo bento boxes around him and he was shoveling food in by the second. I wanted to look away but I wanted answers even more. So I ignored my disgust. I sat down in front of him, he looked up at me while he was chewing, "Hey Uchiha." I almost gagged. "what's up?" he shoved an egg roll in his mouth. "Can I ask you some questions?" I stared him right in the eye. "Sure."

Swallowing bile and thinking of the right questions I sighed. "Can you cook?" I asked innocently. "Well yea…of course I can…I make my own lunches." I glanced at the lunch boxes seeing them half empty. "Ok…do you bake?" I asked trying to hold back my anticipation. 'I have nothing wrong with size…but Kami PLEASE don't let it be him.' I was praying silently in my head waiting for him to answer. "Baking isn't my strong suit…though I'm pretty good when it comes to cookies." I felt like screaming to the gods a thank you as I nodded. "Thanks Choji…that's all I needed to know." I stood up with my cake and poofed out of there.

Naruto's POV

I watched as Sasuke jutsued away. –_Looks like the Uchiha has started his search.-_ Kyuubi chuckled. I sighed, 'I kind of figured he'd ask Choji first.' I answered as I kept a watchful eye on my classmates. Seeing as they hated me I had to be aware otherwise I'd get tortured. –_Well can you blame him…when in doubt go with the person who's always eating.- _I glared, 'That is cruel and stereo typical you damn fox!' His comments at times were rude and insensitive and they really pissed me off. I'm called a demon when all I am is a container. So I knew how being judged felt. –_Whatever kit…hey look…Uchiha's talking to that Nara guy.-_ I looked up to see Sasuke talking to a dazed Shikamaru. "Wrong guy number 2 Sasuke." I spoke as I watched them converse. 

Sasuke's POV

'Why am I even bothering with Shikamaru…his ass is so lazy if he didn't have to he wouldn't even breathe.' I glared down at the lump known as Shikamaru Nara a.k.a. suspect number 2. "Oi, Shikamaru…can I ask you something?" Those lazy, dazed eyes glanced up at me then towards the sky.

What do you want Uchiha?" he yawned. I glared at him wanting his full attention. "Lemme guess…you want to know if I baked you that cake." I looked at him surprised. Ok…the lazy bastard had good qualities especially since they'd come in handy on missions when we're jounins. He's the second best in our class…I'm at the top…I always am…thanks to my parents engraving that into us.

I have a brother, but how can I put this nicely…I can't. He's a psychotic murderer and an S-class criminal. He betrayed the village and slaughtered our entire clan, leaving me alive saying I wasn't worth killing. So now I live to avenge my clan and kill my brother. But before that I'm hoping to revive my clan. I like Naruto…a lot…still got to figure out the whole reviving clan thing.

Anyway…back to the Nara. "How did you know that?" I asked suspiciously. "You've had an inquisitive look ever since you got that thing…so to me it's pretty obvious." 'Know-it-all' I glared at him. "So I'm assuming you didn't bake it.." He nodded a simple yes before turning over. I sighed. 'Damn…suspect number 2 is a dud.'

Normal POV

Recess ended and all genin went back to class. Teachers finished off their lessons…or tried anyway. Girls were still giggling over their valentines and boys were munching on chocolates. The day ended and everyone went home. Our two, ignorant genin's going on their separate ways.

Naruto's POV

I sighed. 'Hey Kyuu…do you think he'll ever ask if I made it?' I asked while walking through the streets of Konoha. I felt the hateful glares on my back but ignored them. –_He's going around all the males in the class I think…so he'll definitely ask.-_ I smiled as I entered Ichiraku's ramen shop. 'Thanks Kyuu.' I sat and ordered my miso ramen thinking of my raven haired heart throb.

Sasuke's POV

'Damn it...no luck...this sucks balls...I just want to know who made this cake so I can thank 'em.' I growled in frustration as I looked at the cake. Someone had used chakra on it so in the heat it wouldn't spoil. You'd think I could recognize the chakra signature but I've never seen it before. I walked into the Uchiha district and into my mansion. "An Uchiha always finds his man and I swear I will." I placed the cake on the counter and finally enjoed a slice. 

Plz Review. Thxnz. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Slip of the Tongue, Truth from the Heart

Author's Note: I'll update as much as I can. Like I said I'm new at this.

Disclaimer: emo tear I don't own Naruto…If I did there'd be so much yaoi we'd die from blood lose.

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen Ai, MPreg, and Sakura Bashing.

Summery: The Konoha ninjas are all preparing for Valentines Day. All konoichi are trying to grab a certain Uchiha's heart. But a certain kitsune may get what they want.

Pairings: SasuNaru IruKaka LeeSaku NejiShika GarKiba HinaShino InoCho

Please no flames. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Slip of the Tongue, Truth from the Heart**

Sasuke's POV

"Today I'll find him…whoever he is." I was way determined. I had more time to look for the guy cause it was the weekend. "I refuse to come home until I find this guy," saying that I walked out of the house and towards the main street.

I didn't know whom I was going to ask first so I decided to walk around the village and ask whatever guy is from my class that I see. I was walking past the front gate of Konoha to see a dog jumping around in the trees. Then I realized it was the mutt that Inuzuka always had with him. "I think I just found my 3rd suspect." I mumbled as I exited the gates and went into the forest.

Walking to where I saw the mutt jumping I saw Kiba Inuzuka jumping with him and ordering him to... 'OH MY GAWD!!!' I jumped out of the way just narrowly missing the damn mutt's territorial wiz. "OI INUZUKA!!!" I yelled getting his and the damn disgusting mutt's attention. He grinned that stupid grin that kind of reminded me of my Naruto.

He jumped down with that grin still in place, "Yo Uchiha, what's up?" "I got a question for you Inuzuka." I was just going to get right to the point cause he's a very simple minded person. "Sure…what is it? "The cake I got yesterday, did you make it?" I glared down at his mutt who was giving me some look like I was inferior to it. "The cake you got…my scent would be all over it if I made it," I sniffed the air around him subtly agreeing with him. "Ok…well sorry for bothering you…keep doing…whatever you're doing." I walked off quickly back towards the village.

SASUSNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU

"Well time to look for suspect number 4." I walked down the main street in the village looking at the shops hoping to spot another classmate. Who I saw made my heart skip a beat, it was Naruto. 'Should I ask him…no…he likes the pink, screeching whore of a fan girl.' I felt my heart slightly break thinking that. 'Well it doesn't mean I can talk to him.' I took a deep breath and started walking towards Naruto.

Naruto's POV 

-_Hey kit…don't look now but I think the Uchiha is going to be asking you now. -_ Kyuubi grinned all his fangs showing. 'What…are you serious?' I look slightly over my shoulder to see my crush walking towards me. 'Oh god Kyuu what do I do!?' I could feel myself about to go into a panic fit.

-_Breathe kit…just relax and if it comes down to it knock him out and go have hot smex with him.-_ I blushed hearing Kyuubi sat that. 'Oh just shut the fuck up Kyuu!' I retorted just as I felt Sasuke step up behind me.

"Hello Naruto." I turned around and saw those gorgeous obsidian eyes gazing at me. "Uh…hey Sasuke.." 'Oh great…I'm stuttering…smooth Naruto…smooth….' "It's been a while since we've talked, ne?" I nodded, "The only talking we do anymore is insulting each other." I looked down at my feet getting depressed after saying that, "We haven't had a real conversation since we were kids and you told me you never wanted to see or talk to me again."

Sasuke's POV

It broke my heart looking at how sad he got just thinking about that day. I regret it so much. I hate seeing my Naruto's beautiful face all depressed. "Yea…hey….how bout we go do something today?" I changed the subject but quickly realized what I had just said. 'OH GOD!...did I just ask him on a date!?!'

I looked at him hoping he didn't catch on to what I said. No such luck. "Um…did you just…?"I gulped. 'Oh what the hell go for it.' "Well…we could hang out today…catch up on how life's been…so what do you say?" I couldn't cover up my blush when I saw the shocked expression on his face. "Um…well…y-you…uh…," his eyes glazed over for I second and I started to panic. He blinked and those cobalt eyes were focused again, "I'd like that Sasuke." He smiled that beautiful smile I remember from childhood and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Great…so where do you want to go first? I willed my blush away and tried for my cool collected self. "Well actually I was going to get some ramen…I was just looking for some ingredients." 'Ingredients…?' "Oh…so let's go get some ramen then…can't believe you still love that stuff." I tried to start a conversation. "You…remembered?" he looked up at me in shock. "Yeah…how could I not…every lunch time you were wolfing that stuff down." He blushed when I said that. 'Aw…so cute.'

Naruto's POV

'He remembered something about me Kyuu and he asked me on a date…if this is a dream don't wake me.' I was on happiness high that I didn't want off. –_This is not a dream kit and do you remember anything about him?- _Kyuubi was happy for Naruto and he wanted things to go well. 'I remember everything about him from childhood and from watching him whenever I saw him.' –_Good.-_ Kyuu retreated to the back of my mind after that.

"I remember you used to love sushi and onigiri…and I remember when your mother used to dip fruits in chocolate for us and Itachi teased us about strawberries being an aphrodisiac." 'Uh-oh…did I just go too far…after the massacre Sasuke became withdrawn and I think I also hinted a bit at making the cake.' I looked up to see if Sasuke had withdrawn…he hadn't he was actually smiling a bit.

"I still do…but it's been a while since I had chocolate dipped fruits…except for on that cake I got yesterday." I gulped silently. "Oh…so what girl baked it for you?" I asked cautiously. "Believe it or not but a guy made it for me." He looked at me. "A guy in our class…that's shocking…I don't think any of them bake." 'I'm digging him a trail…I'm an idiot.'

"So you think some one from another class maybe..?" He seemed really curious. "No…it's a guy in our class…cause I was in class early yesterday and no one besides people in our class came in." 'Uh-oh….Kyuu…did I say what I think I said?' my heart was speeding up. –_You did kit…I think that hint hit home…right to the cake container.-_Kyuubi joked. 'This isn't funny Kyuu.'

"I think I have a way of figuring out who made the cake." 'Oh shit.' "Oh really…how?" I could feel the sweat going down my brow. "I'll tell everyone on Monday…that includes you…sorry Naruto." He looked genuinely apologetic. "It's alright I can wait." I smiled even though I was a nervous wreck on the inside.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU

Sasuke's POV

We got to Ichiraku's ramen shop and I told him I would pay. He looked hesitant but agreed after a time. I ordered a chicken ramen and he got a baroque pork ramen. "So your favorite color is still orange right?" I asked casually. "Yea, and yours is still blue." He giggled. 'Oh he's too adorable.'

"How was your valentine's day…besides the cake?' he asked casually. "It sucked…I don't like any of those girls and plus all they want is to be my girlfriend to rub it into the other girls faces." He nodded in understanding. "Oh…uh…well…I have something for you Naruto." He looked at me curiously and all I did was smile. I placed a small container on the counter as I put some ramen in my mouth so I wouldn't have to explain.

He slowly opened it and when he did his eyes lit up. I smiled inwardly at my choice. I had gotten him a custom-made ruby fox pendant. I had carried that around with me after I had told him I hated him as kids…it was supposed to be a make up present but I thought he hated me and I was too scared to approach him. If I had to admit that I'd kill myself first.

He was gaping at me. "It's a late Valentines Day gift and if you'd consider it…a make up present for my stupidity in losing my best friend when I was a child." He blushed and smiled his eyes shining with tears. "I accept…thank you Sasuke." He smiled that smile that makes me week in the knees and I was very thankful for the stool under me.

We finished our ramen giving each other shy glances. We left and started walking around the village. Catching up was just so fun and I got shivers when we walked close and or hands brushed. Before either of us knew it the sun had set and the lamps were lighting up.

"I'll walk you to your apartment." He nodded and we went in his direction. When we got to his apartment it seemed so much smaller that I remembered…then again it's been a while and I'm bigger now. I walked him to his apartment door, "Thank you Sasuke…I had a good time." I smiled at hearing that. He unlocked his door but before walking inside he kissed my cheek. I was shocked. "That was for the pendant and for giving our friendship another try." I nodded, my mind in a daze and he went inside. I walked home that night in pure bliss.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSAUNARU

Naruto's POV

I slid down the front door after I heard his footsteps walking away. My heart was racing and all the blood was rushing to my face. 'I kissed him, I hinted at the cake, at liking him, and he gave me the most beautiful present I could ask for.' I took deep breaths trying to calm my pounding heart.

-_Does that prove he likes you kit?-_ Kyuubi sounded anxious…like a mom after her daughter got from her first date. 'Not yet Kyuu…we have to wait for Monday to come and see what he's planning.' –_If you say so kit.-_ He rolled his eyes at me and retreated back into my mind. I fiddled with the pendant around my neck. 'Is it possible you feel the same Sasuke?' I asked the heavens as I stared out the window.

* * *

Thxnz all my reviewers I'm glad you liked my story. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Plz review more. 


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke's Plot

Me: I appreciate all of your reviews and I hope you're enjoying the story so far

Author's Note: I'll update as much as I can. Like I said I'm new at this.

Disclaimer: emo tear I don't own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen Ai, MPreg, and Sakura Bashing. 

Summery: The Konoha ninjas are all preparing for Valentines Day. All konoichi are trying to grab a certain Uchiha's heart. But a certain kitsune may get what they want.

Pairings: SasuNaru IruKaka LeeSaku NejiShika GarKiba HinaShino InoCho

Please no flames. Enjoy.

Me: I appreciate all of your reviews and I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

Naruto: Why wouldn't they enjoy it?

Me: Where'd you come from?

Naruto: -points to bedroom window-

Me: sweat drops I should remember to close that

Sasuke: -climbs thru window and stares at Naruto's ass-

Me: Sasuke..?? Whatcha staring at?

Sasuke: blushes and turns away

Naruto: -Looks at Sasuke and blushes-

Me: looks between them Okay…….well anyway I don't own Naruto and enjoy the chapter while I figure out what's wrong with these two.

Author's note: I'm sorry it's been a while…my school has been killing me with projects…well I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys.

Another Author's Note: Just want to tell you cause it's not in the series all the rookie 9 is in the same class.

Chapter 4: Sasuke's Plot

Sasuke's POV

'Today's the day I put the plan into action.' I waltz into my classroom, 20 minutes late and went straight in front of the class. The girls started drooling when they saw me but I just glanced at Naruto who smiled at me warmly.

"Um...Sasuke is there something you wish to share? Iruka sensei asked. He kind of looked ticked that I interrupted. He'll get over it. "On valentines day I received a cake…I'm very grateful and wish to thank it's maker though it seems they wanted to remain anonymous…but I've thought of a way to find it's maker." The girls were sitting on the edge of their chairs, holding their breaths. They were ready to attack whoever had made it.

"All the males in this class will participate in a contest," I laughed as I saw their eyes grow as large as saucers. Iruka looked like a sheet and Naruto just looked at me surprised. I smiled at him, "For this whole week all of you will cook lunch and dinner and a desert and give it to me." I pulled out a small bag from my pocket and gave it to Iruka-sensei. "You'll all randomly pull a number from this bag and I will be oblivious to your number only Iruka-sensei will know because for each number I want you to chose a color."

Moving aside so they could see Iruka-sensei I looked each of them in the eye. "You have no say if you participate or not…it's mandatory for all of you." I took a deep breath. "Iruka-sensei will know if you cheated because I used a special jutsu on the numbers…they'll turn black if you've cheated." With that said I told Iruka-sensei what to do and I went to my seat in the back.

Naruto's POV

-_Wow when the Uchiha wants to find his man he'll go through anything….he might find you out kit so you don't have to tell him at all._- Kyuubi cackled as I just moved down my aisle so I could get in line with the other guys. 'You're enjoying this too much you damn fox.' I felt like strangling the cackling baka kitsune. I held my breath when I was next, Iruka-sensei and I locked eyes and I could see his concern. 'Here I go..' I stuck my hand into the bag and pulled out a piece of folded paper. I opened it and it was the number 3. I showed it to Iruka-sensei and he wrote it down and asked me what color. 'Orange would be too obvious…so what do you think I should choose Kyuu?' –_Hmm…well…I'd say go with…purple...he wouldn't expect that from you.-_ With that being decided Kyuu went back into my mind for some more rest. I told Iruka the color and went back to my seat.

Normal POV

The day went by with all the guys in the class throwing Sasuke dirty looks except our little kitsune. When it came time for everyone to walk home all you heard were angry, loud protests from the boys. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DAMN UCHIHA…WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS MAKING US DO THIS!?" A loud Inuzuka screamed as he stormed down the street. "He is merely trying to find the maker of the cake so he can express his gratitude in a spontaneous and honorable youthful way!" Lee all but preached to them, they all just rolled their eyes. "It's for one week…it won't kill us to get this stupid thing over with…afraid to get your hands dirty Inuzuka?" Neji smugly asked as he walked down the path next to a silent Shikamaru. "SHUT UP HYUUGA!!..DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY SHIKAMARU!?" Kiba was getting louder by the second. Shikamaru just yawned and muttered his usual what a drag before he turned and jumped up on a roof and hopped towards the Nara district. They all watched him leave before our favorite Hyuuga did the same. "Well ok then…guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Choji who was silently eating his chips walked departed with those final words. Kiba glanced nervously at Shino who just quietly stood by as everyone left. "Umm….guess I'll go too…later Shino." Kiba walked away speedily. Shino blinked behind his dark shades and poofed away to the Aburame Compound.

Naruto's POV 

I was already putting together the best bento I could for Sasuke's lunch for the next day. Kyuubi cheering me on as I grilled the eel I knew Sasuke liked and made some salmon onigiri. 'He's not into all that extravagant stuff…except for calamari pasta…that's his dinner…sound good Kyuu?' I asked as I boiled the noodles. –_Kit stop making me hungry.-_ Kyuubi growled as he covered his nose from the delectable scents wafting around. 'Sorry.' As the noodles boiled I made a traditional favorite of Sasuke's, a simple omelet with tomato chunks. I rolled it up, cut it into pieces and placed it into the bento box. I added pickled radish, an Uchiha symbol in the white rice, I placed the grilled eel on the side next to the salmon onigiri. 'I hope he likes his lunch.' –_He will kit stop worrying and finish his dinner too…don't forget you still need to make his desert.-_ Kyuubi pointed out the obvious. 'I know Kyuu.' I rolled my eyes as I placed the purple lid on the bento lunch that had my number on it. I jutsued the box to preserve the food and keep it hot as I placed it in my fridge.

I went back to the stove and turned off the noodles and I drained them quickly. I covered them with a top and pulled out the squid I had sitting in water. Pulling the heads off of the squids I sliced the calamari into bite-sized pieces. I got a skillet and some batter and I started frying the calamari. I finished that and got some white sauce out of the cupboard. Taking the noodles I placed them into a separate bowl and scattered the fried calamari over the noodles. I tossed the calamari and pasta together to mix it and poured the sauce over it as I mixed. Finishing the pasta with a light Parmesan cheese and dash of salt and basil. I sighed as I covered the fancy little bowl I had with a purple lid and I marked it with my number.

-_You seem tired kit…take a rest.-_ Kyuubi was concerned about me I could hear it. 'No way Kyuu…this is for Sasuke….I'll put everything I have into this pastry.' Not waiting for a reply I took out fresh strawberries and rinsed them lightly. Cutting off the ends with the leaves I mashed them into a jam. I placed the bowl back into the fridge and started on the dough of the pastry. I made a sugary, dough layer and baked it until it was to wear it was a melt in your mouth texture and pulled it out. I took the strawberry jam out and added sugar and a strawberry syrup to it and placed it on the stove. Mixing it until it was thick and tasted sweet enough I turned off the stove.

I placed the jam on the dough and rolled it into a crepe. I smiled as I sprinkled sugar over the crepe and placed it into a purple, decorated piece of paper and placed it into a purple container. I closed it, placed a jutsu on it and put it into the fridge. I yawned and stretched contentedly. 'I finished Kyuu…be proud of me it's my best work yet.' I smiled as I pulled my clothes off. –_You did good kit…now get to bed.-_ Kyuubi put on the motherly act. 'Yes mom.' I laughed as I collapsed tiredly on my bed. "Tomorrow's going to be a good day…I can feel it." I rolled over on my side and fell into a slumber filled with dreams of Sasuke and ramen.


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto's Slip

Author's Note: I know it's been a while but my teachers are trying to kill us with projects still

Author's Note: I know it's been a while. I've been adjusting because I've moved. So anyway my faithful readers my NaruSasu story is back.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto…if I did you'd see a hella lot of yaoi

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen Ai, MPreg, and Sakura Bashing. 

Summery: The Konoha ninjas are all preparing for Valentines Day. All konoichi are trying to grab a certain Uchiha's heart. But a certain kitsune may get what they want.

Pairings: SasuNaru IruKaka LeeSaku NejiShika GarKiba HinaShino InoCho

Please no flames.

Me: Hey everybody been a while.

Naruto: -cries- EVERYBODIES MISSED US!!

Me: -rolls eyes-Ok…he's being emotional

Sasuke: -nods head- I agree

Naruto: -blushes-Sorry…

Me: -dances-Well anyway…I've missed all of you guys and I've loved the reviews

Sasuke: -stomach growls-I'm hungry woman get to writing

Naruto: -hits Sasuke on head-Don't be rude to the authoress she can do horrible things to you

Sasuke: She wouldn't dare

Me: Obviously you don't know me very well –points to torture chamber-

Sasuke: ….

Naruto: -laughs-That shut him up…anyway everybody enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter 5: Naruto's Slip

Naruto's POV

I woke up early to get to school so I could give Iruka Sasuke's bento. When I got there I was surprised to see Sasuke sitting at his desk. "Uhh…morning Sasuke…what are you doing here?" I asked as I hid the bag full of food behind me. "Hey Naruto…I had some questions about the homework so I came in early to get Iruka-sensei's help." He smiled and I felt my insides melt. –_Careful Kit don't cream your pants.-_Kyuu chuckled. I wanted to strangle him for that comment.

I kept my eyes on Sasuke as I walked sideways towards Iruka. They were both looking at me like I was crazy but once Iruka saw the bag he got the message. "Sorry Sasuke but remember I have to keep my color and number secret." I blushed when he grinned. "I remember you used to make mud pies in the park and gave them to me." I cringed. –_Not your best works kit.-_ 'Shut up Kyuu…I'm just happy he remembered.' I held in a sigh. "I hope you didn't eat those….they had worms and grass in them." I giggled when I envisioned Sasuke biting into one of those abominations.

He laughed and I saw that people were coming in so I took my seat and just started daydreaming about Sasuke and how he looked when he laughed.

Normal POV

The rest of the boys handed their meals to Iruka and took their seats. Lunchtime came around and Iruka gave Sasuke the bentos. Sasuke left the classroom and walked out to the courtyard.

"I hope he chokes." Kiba mumbled to everyone in the group. "I actually cooked for that duck ass loser and let me tell you guys…he'll be in for a trip to the bathroom when he's through with my lunch." Kiba was grinning like a fool and Naruto had gone pale.

"Kiba…what color was yours?" Choji asked watching Sasuke open a green container with a 7 on it. "Mine was red…why?" Kiba asked looking over his shoulder at Sasuke. "Hey who was green?" Shikamaru lazily raised his hand.

"Well I'm going to go talk to him." Naruto got up and started walking over to Sasuke."

Naruto's POV

-_Kit…why are we going over there…I want to see him run for the toilet. -_ 'Kyuu…you know damn well I'd never allow that to happen.' Kyuubi just grumbled to himself and I held back a laugh because I was right in front of Sasuke now. My heart was pounding wildly and I could swear I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks as I gently settled myself next to him. He looked at me and gave me a small smile, "Hey Naruto, what's up?" he cocked his head sideways a bit and his midnight black fringe fell into his face and I had to resist the urge to sweep it behind his ear.

"I thought I'd warn you…the red one might not b so safe to eat." I chuckled nervously and gulped silently because Sasuke's eyes were burning into me. Next thing I knew I was enveloped in Sasuke's arms and I melted against his chest. "Thanks so much Naruto for warning me." I smiled and hugged him back trying not to lose my fragile self-control.

He pulled away from me and ruffled my hair. I couldn't help but pout and try to flatten my already unruly hair back down. He laughed and put another bite of what looked to be fried vegetables into his mouth. "So…uhh…is any of it good?" –_You just want to know if he tried yours yet. -_ Kyuubi was rolling his eyes at me as I discreetly looked around Sasuke to see if he got to mine yet.

Sasuke's POV

I suppressed a laugh as I watched Naruto looking at the open bentos on the other side of me. "You want to know if I got to yours?" I looked at him as I nibbled on a foul tasting lump of over cooked meat. He blinked at me a few times and gave me a nervous smile. I looked at the bentos and back at him trying to figure out his color.

"Hey Naruto…give me a hint on which one is yours." I watched his azure eyes widen and his cute cheeks take on a rose color. "No way! That's cheating…you have to figure it out yourself!" he made a cute little humph noise and stood up.

"Well I had just came over here to warn you about the dangerous bento." He looked like he wanted to say more but didn't. "Well enjoy your lunch…don't get fat." He grinned is dopey grin and started walking away. "Wait! Naruto!" He turned and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Do you want to come over after school…you know…to help me eat some of this food…if it doesn't kill me first."

He smiled at me again and nodded a yes. "Ok, so um…after class then." I suppressed the giddiness that had risen in me and gave him my trademark Uchiha smirk. "Don't forget…dobe." His cheeks puffed and his bottom lip pushed out at the nickname and he stormed off.

I looked next to me at all the sampled bentos and saw I had one left. Sighing I sat down ready to choke down something foul but what I saw and smelled caught me by surprise.

I saw some of my favorite dishes laid out in the bento. Tomato omelet, grilled eel, salmon onigiri, pickled radish and white rice with the Uchiha fan in the middle. It looked to good to eat but I had to check…to see if this well crafted lunch came from my secret admirer. I licked my lips looking at it and hesitantly picked up a piece of eel. I slowly placed it into my mouth half expecting it to taste horrible and just b arranged nicely. But it felt like my taste buds were in heaven. It tasted so good that I couldn't help but moan.

I took a bite of omelet and it took me on another tour of paradise. I savored every bite of that bento. The bell rang as I finished it and I sighed fighting the urge to pout at the now empty bento. 'It has to be this one.' I assured myself as I checked the lid. Color purple, number 3. I'd look forward to the dinner.

Returning to the class with the now empty bento boxes I handed them back to Iruka-sensei and sat down to finish the ninja lessons of the day.

Normal POV

The day finished off in the academy and we could see the students running out into freedom. Iruka did his part in Sasuke's little contest and gave him the dinner portions. Naruto watching from atop a desk swinging his legs back and forth.

Once that was done they started walking toward the deserted Uchiha district. The walls and buildings were long since repaired but the emptiness closed in on the boys as they walked to Sasuke's home. Only one blemish was on the walls of the district. The wall in front of Sasuke's home was cracked from the betrayer of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto's POV

I was sitting on Sasuke's bed looking at his jutsu scrolls while he was down stairs laying out all the bentos for us to sample together. I may have looked calm but on the inside I was a wreck.

-_Kit honestly…you act like the Uchiha is going to come in any second to pound your cute little ass into his bed. -_ Kyuubi was chuckling at his little comment. A blush made itself known on my cheeks. 'SHUT UP KYUU!!' My mind was reeling with fantasies and he wasn't helping my libido or my racing heart.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was shouting up the stairs to me. –_Dinner's ready. -_ I groaned as I made my way down stairs…I wasn't looking forward to any of their cooking…except Choji's…his wouldn't be so bad. I walked into the dinning room and plopped myself into a chair. Sasuke took the seat to my right and placed steaming cups of green tea in front of us.

"Trust me…we're going to need it with this spread." I saw a shudder go through him as he pulled the first bento toward us. It looked like burned mush to me and I nearly hurled after the first bite. They all looked terrible and tasted even worse. It took us an hour to choke down all the food and just when I think my stomach can't handle another taste of these monstrosities Sasuke pulled mine toward us.

My heart began to pound wildly as he pulled the lid away and looked at my meal for him. His eyes got wide and I saw them sparkle. I couldn't help but grin as he took the first bite and I nearly creamed my pants when I saw him shiver and moan, as he tasted it.

-_He gets off on your food Kit. - _Kyuu was just laughing it up as we watched Sasuke moan after eating another bite. I felt my breaths coming out as short pants as I watched him greedily devour yet savoring every bite of my meal.

He licked his lips when he finished and smiled at me. "That was the best thing I've ever tasted." I nodded slowly trying to will away the throbbing in between my legs.

We finally got to the deserts and I simply refused to touch any of them. My stomach was already in hell. He couldn't even eat one fourth of them. And then he got to mine…I was noticing how he kept saving mine for last…that made my heart flutter frantically in my chest.

He savored every bite. Not letting any of the flavor elude him. He sighed happily as he finished it. I couldn't help blushing as he groaned while licking his fingers clean of the leftover strawberry jam.

-_He looks like he's having an orgasm off your food!!-_ Kyuubi was staring in amazement like I was at Sasuke. "He should be it took me hours to make those meals look and taste fabulous." I was waiting for Kyuu's rebuttal but all I got was silence. I looked up and saw Sasuke staring at me with shock and another emotion shining in his eyes and only one thing went through my mind as I realized I had said that out loud.

'OH SHIT!!'


End file.
